Thunder Beam
|cost = |capacity = |appearances = Mega Man Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge Mega Man: The Wily Wars Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters Rockman Battle & Fighters Mega Man: Powered Up |sprite = |imagebg = #FFF }} is Elec Man's Special Weapon in the Mega Man series. When used by Mega Man or other characters, three high power electric energy beams are shot in different directions, one forward, one straight up, and one straight down. It also has the ability to go through enemies and hit multiple times, making it a powerful weapon. Video game appearances ''Mega Man The Thunder Beam can break certain barriers that can otherwise only be removed by the Super Arm. Ice Man, Yellow Devil, Copy Robot, and Wily Machine 1 are vulnerable to this weapon. In the NES version, it can make short work of the Yellow Devil and other bosses when mixed with the "pause glitch", allowing to hit them multiple times with one shot. Mega Man: Powered Up The Thunder Beam works like the original game in Old Style, but in New Style it can no longer destroy blocks and is Time Man's weakness. When playing as Elec Man, he can use Thunder Beam to charge Elec Blocks to make them move. Mega Man: The Wily Wars Like all weapons from the first three ''Mega Man games, Thunder Beam is available in the Wily Tower mode. It is most effective against the Iron Ball and Wily Machine. ''Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge The Thunder Beam works like its original appearance, with the addition of being able to damage Sniper Joes after passing by their shields. It is Ice Man's weakness. Bubble Man, Quick Man, Flash Man, Heat Man, Enker, and Wily Machine I are immune to this weapon. Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters After defeating Elec Man in the "Rescue Roll!" course, the Thunder Beam is obtained by the player that takes the Special Weapon Item dropped by him. It is the weakness of Dive Man, Yellow Devil, and the Wily Capsule. Other appearances *In the ending of ''Mega Man 9, Mega Man calls Rush to show Wily scenes of his previous defeats. Mega Man is equipped with Thunder Beam in the first Mega Man scene. *In Mega Man 10, Thunder Beam is used by one of the Weapons Archives. *Bad Box Art Mega Man can use the Thunder Beam as an attack in Street Fighter X Tekken. *Thunder Beam is used by Elec Man in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Damage Data Chart Damage values in units from the original Mega Man. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Mega Man obtains Thunder Beam and uses it to defeat Ice Man in issue 3. He also uses it in issue 4. In issue 7, Mega Man copies it alongside the other five weapons from the first game, but he didn't use it. ''Rockman'' (manga) Mega Man used the Thunder Beam against Ice Man, Bomb Man, Yellow Devil, Copy Robot, and Wily Machine 1. In his first fight against Ice Man, Mega Man uses his R.S. (Right Solar) power reactor alongside the Thunder Beam to finish him with a . Other appearances *Mega Man uses Thunder Beam in the Mega Man animated series. *In Mega Man Megamix, Mega Man used Thunder Beam off-panel to defeat Ice Man. *Mega Man uses the Thunder Beam to defeat Fire Man in the Rockman World manga. *Thunder Beam is used by Hajime in Rock'n Game Boy. Gallery MM1-ThunderBeam-Classic-Art.jpg|Mega Man using Thunder Beam. MM1-ThunderBeam-SS.png|Mega Man using Thunder Beam in the first Mega Man. SSBThunderBeam.jpg|Elec Man using Thunder Beam in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Cartoonthunderbeam.jpg|Mega Man getting Thunder Beam in the Mega Man cartoon show. CartoonThunderbeam2.PNG|Mega Man using Thunder Beam in the Mega Man cartoon show. CartoonThunderbeam.PNG|Mega Man using Thunder Beam in the Mega Man cartoon. 4TB.PNG|Mega Man obtaining Thunder Beam in the Mega Man comic. ComicThunderbeam.PNG|Mega Man using Thunder Beam in the Mega Man comic. R1RS1MillionVoltThunder.png|RS One Million Volt Thunder in the Rockman manga. R1ThunderBeam.jpg|Mega Man using Thunder Beam in the Rockman manga. RW1ThunderBeam.png|Mega Man using Thunder Beam in the Rockman World manga. RGBThunderBeam.png|Thunder Beam in Rock'n Game Boy. See also Similar Weapons *Tri-Thunder from Mega Man X5 Category:Special Weapons in the classic series Category:Mega Man items Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge items Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters items Category:Mega Man: Powered Up items Category:Electric weapons Category:Barricade-breaking weapons